Ace The Bad A Kid and School Rumble
by Strawhatfan10
Summary: When Ace gets stuck in the school rumble world he has to face the drama and comedy of Yagami High
1. Chapter 1

**Ace The Bad A Kid And School Rumble**

Ace was the badest kid in the Bronx but he has a secret he likes a anime called School Rumble.

He watches it everyday on Funimation Channel. Then one day after he watched the 5 episode of season 2 he then went to sleep but before he could fall asleep he thought what would happen if he was an the School Rumble World.

Then he worked up in his bed and he realized his room looks a lot like a cartoon. He then goes to his bathroom and looks at the mirror he realizes he is in a anime his black hair is more anime and so was his black eyes.

He got dressed and realized that his parents wasn't there. He then went outside and then all of a sudden it was like he teleported. Then he sees he is on the ground and wearing a school uniform. Then he said OH MY GOD I AM IN SCHOOL RUMBLE!

He sees he is at the front gate of Yagami High School then a girl came out of nowhere. He turned around and it was Tenma. Hi are you a new student. She asked with her smile. Oh im Randall James Rockford but my friends call me Ace. Ok Ace my name is Tenma Tsukmato so you're a new kid?

He lied and said "Yeah me and my family moved here from America we lived at Bronx, New York. Cool hey there is another kid from America who is in class 2-D. Before she finished three girls we're running to Tenma he knew who the girls were. It was Mikoto Suou, Eri Sawachika, and Akira Takano.

Hey Tenma who is this guy? Mikoto asked. Oh this is Ace interrupted her. Randall James Rockford im from America. He said with a bow. Well what part of America are you from? Eri said. New York. Um guys we have to get to class. Said Akira. The girls showed Ace to class 2-C when they got there Hanai came and said "Everybody who have a new student in the class please introduce you self new comer. My name is Randall James Rockford but you can call me Ace they call me that cause im good at poker. Said Ace. Well Randall you can take a seat at the empty spot. Its Ace four eyes. Ace said. He took a seat but he wasn't paying attention to class. He was wondering how he got there but then Hanai said. " Ok guys we are going to have another softball game" Ace was the only one excited.

It was boys against girls. Mikoto was pitching the first batter was Ace. Mikoto threw the ball then Ace made a home run. Everyone was surprised Ace ran across the bases. Next batter Harima. Mikoto strike him out. Said Eri. Mikoto threw the ball Harima hit the ball to the outfield Akira caught it and then tried to throw it to Karen.

It was the bottom of the 7th. The boys score 12 girls score 10. Hanai was pitching and Eri was batting Hanai threw the ball like a mad man. Eri hit the ball out of the park and Mikoto was on third base so now it's a tie game.

TO BE CONTINED

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ace The Bad A Kid and School Rumble**

It was bottom of the 9th of the softball game Tenma had to pitch for the girls team but she sucked at it. Harima was up for bat Imodori was on 3rd Hanai on 2nd and Nara on 1st.

Tenma pitched the ball and it was a ball. Come on Tenma you can do it strike him out Mikoto said.

She threw the softball. Strike 1. Ok I will just let Tenma win so she can feel better. Harima thought.

This time Tenma threw the ball faster than Speedy Gonzales. It hit Harima right in the head.

Boys win. Said Karasuma. Tenma you idiot. Eri said while shaking her. Ok Harima just breath. Said Mikoto. Deju Vu. Said Akira.

The next day Ace was trying to figure out how to get out of School Rumble. But then he thought maybe it could be fun so he went with it. He put on the school uniform and cooked his own breakfast. He went outside and he got to see Yagami. This isn't as bad as I thought. Said Ace. He made it to Yagami High.

He got to class 2-C and sat down on his seat. As you'd think he didn't pay attention he was bored as heck.

Then it was lunch time he was eating alone then Harima came. Hello my name is said. What you want? Ace said. Let me guess your another bad ass who dosent have people to hang with. What you know about it? I was the baddest bad ass in Yagami High atleast I was tell a girl changed me. Harima said. What girl you like? Ok but this was between you and me its Tenma. Your serious wow you like her. I like you Harima your pretty cool. Ace said. Thanks. Hey why don't you have lunch I don't have any money it's the end of the week no cash. Ok well see you. Said Ace. Hey 2-C class. Oh no. Harima said. Who are those guys? Said Ace. That's Tougou and Harry they are in class 2-D. Said heard yall have a new student we wanted to meet him. Harry said. Im the new student. So your Randall James Rockford or "Ace". Said Harry. Yeah whats it to yeah you want to fight or something. Said Ace. Hey I can't fight a fellow American. Said Tougou. We know your from a tough kid from the Bronx and we see you are and I do want a fight. Harry said. Ok what the place and what time. Said Ace. At the Yagami Shrine at 9:00 bye. Harry said. Tougou and Harry walked out. What just happened. Tenma said. Ace and Harry are gonna fight . said Mikoto.

At the end of class Harima caught up with Ace. So your gonna fight him? Harima asked. Yeah when I wanna fight I fight where im from if you try to chicken out of a fight your just a little well you know what I mean. Ace said. Ok well see you at the Yagami Shrine.

Ace took a walk around Yagami then Tenma and Mikoto came. Hi Ace. Hi girls. Why did you pick a fight with Harry? Mikoto asked. Lets just say when I smell a jackass I fight them. Wow well see you in 9:00. They walked away.

To Be contined


	3. Chapter 3

It was 8:37 Ace was walking around Yagami waiting until 9:00. Ace then bumped in to some bald guy. Hey watch where the hell your walking. Ace said. But when he saw who the guy was its was Tennouji the guy from 2-D. Ace saw Tennouji on one of the School Rumble episodes. Oh damn I really need to shut my mouth. Ace thought. Hey your that new punk from class 2-C . Tennouji said with a scary glare. Ace was scared but sense he was a bad ass from New York he was used to fighting bigger guys in the Bronx.

But the idiot ran his mouth and said "What do you want chromedome do you want to start something? Ace said. You little punk I will kick your ass. Tennouji said with a pissed off voice. Come on dumbass fight me. Ace said standing in his fighting stance. Ok you asked for it! Tennouji roundhouse kicked Ace. Is that all you got? Ace asked with cockyness. Ace punched Tennouji with a uppercut. You punk. Tennouji said trembling. They both were bleeding. Hurricane Kick! Yelled Ace. Tennouji fell down in the ground. What the hell only Harima knows that move. Tennouji said. How do you know that move? Asked Tennouji. Lets just say Harima taught me it. Responed Ace. Now listen if you must with me again I will kick your ass again. Ace said. Ace looked at his watch and it was 8:47. Oh damn I have to get to the Yagami Shrine. Ace then ran off while Tennouji was still laying on the ground.

Ace got to the Shrine and everybody of Class 2-C and 2-D were there. Harry was standing with his Sunglasses and red leatherjacket. So you finally showed up. Harry said. Yeah so come on. Ace said. Harry cracked his knuckles. ! Harry yelled and he did a 5 punch combo. Ace put his hand on his face and then did a hurricane kick. Harry almost fell to the ground. What the hell how the hell does he know that move that's my move. Harima thought. Ok you want it the hard way well let's make this more exciting. Harry said. Harry then jumped up to the sky and fell down then he kept rapidly punching Ace and Ace blocked everyone of them. Wow how the hell can he block all does punches? Eri asked surprised. It takes lots of training to do something like that he must be good at martial arts. Mikoto said. You now what the hell with this. Ace said. Ace jumped up and kicked Harry and punched him in the gut. Harry fell to the ground. You asshole. Said Harry. Tougou walked up to Harry and helped him get up. How would you like fighting us both. Said Tougou. Harima walked up and said "2 on 1 isn't fair but 2 on 2 yes". Harima what the hell are you doing dude? Ace asked. Just do this move with me. Harima told Ace the move. Ok ill do it. Ace said. Hey are yall gonna talk or fight? Tougou asked. Ok. Ace said. Harima now? Ace asked. Now. Harima replied. TWIN HURRICANE KICK! Tougou and Harry got there asses kicked. Yes we kicked there asses. Said Ace. Ace gave Harima a Hi-five. After that everybody went home. Hey Eri wasn't Twin Hurricane Kick the move you and Harima did at the Athletic Meet? Miko asked. Yeah so? Eri asked. Just asking.

TO BE CONTINED


End file.
